guardiansofthedawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Middlemark Winter Senate
The Middlemark Winter Senate was held in Estra. Topics discussed included addressing recent rumours of civil war breaking out in Middlemark, defence of the outer Middlemark regions and the Kulthari, friend or foe of the Empire? Official Record can be found here including the results of the discussions. Offical Record In Attendance; Senate Speaker - Quintus Octavian High General - Holdt Reinhardt of The Order of Teuton Knights, accompanied by two fellow Senators. Grand Mage - Harken Von Beck of the Order of the Black Rose, accompanied by four fellow Senators Spymaster - Vitori Thaenor Galdimaine of Guardians of the Dawn, accompanied by four fellow Senators Guest Senator - The Honourable Duke Ser Wombat, was in attendance at the invite of the Empress herself in recognition of his contributions both as a previous tournament champion and now tournament host. --- First Item; addressing recent rumours of civil war breaking out in Middlemark. The Empress wants to issue an official statement to reassure the general populace that there are no internal conflicts plaguing the Empire and that Middlemark is still the strong and united nation it always has been. Her Eminence asked the Senate to draft the details of the statement and vote on it. Result; Official decree put forward by the Order of the Black Rose and voted in reads; “Civil war DID occur in Middlemark during winter between the Order of the Teuton Knights and the Order of the Black Rose. The citizens of Middlemark deserve to know the truth of this as only then can the parties involved in this dispute take steps towards reconciling their differences.” Addendum; Her Eminence the Empress greatly appreciates the honesty and transparency of this official statement, but has requested that any future conflicts between the parties be confined to northern regions of Altmark and Carpathia and damage to public infrastructure be kept to a minimum. ---- Second Item; Defence of the outer Middlemark regions. With the sacking of Baerghad by Northern savages the Empress wants to know who is best suited to defending Middlemark from the next incursion into its borders. While Altmark and Carpathia are both heavily fortified, her Eminence is concerned the local militia in Astura and Argolis, not to mention Baerghad may need re-enforcements. Result - Order of the Black Rose nominated by both Order of the Teuton Knights and Guardians of Dawn to take on this responsibility as a demonstration of their dedication to Empire of Middlemark. Addendum: Her Eminence the Empress wishes to make clear that while the Order of Black Rose will be called upon as a first defence, All Middlemark factions should be ready to defend the Empire if the need arises. ---- Emergency Item; The Kulthari, friend or foe of the Empire? After being given the opportunity to address the Senate, Otto Von Krieger, claiming to be a representative of the Kulthari, has asked the Senate to put an end to the prosecution of his people for their religious practices and extend unto them an offer of friendship. Result - With the whole Senate voting on this issue it was decided that the Kulthari, despite their worship of certain dark gods and their practice of voluntary human sacrifice, will now be considered friends of Middlemark and will be treated justly within her borders. Addendum: Her Eminence the Empress wishes to make it known this offer of friendship is temporary and extends only to the Kulthari, and not any associated non-mortal beings worshipped or summoned by them. She requests the Senate review the issue again in the future should it become prudent. The Imperial Decree